


Every Moment After

by AssistedRealityInterface



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Romance, Teen Angst, kid heroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssistedRealityInterface/pseuds/AssistedRealityInterface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So...what happened right after Issue 12? The kids are all trying to adjust to each other and learn more about their new team member and each other, and try to keep themselves alive, sane, and out of the Avengers' line of sight for a little while. When a bug in their system shows up, how does the team stay together? More to the point, how do they fix themselves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, first chapter of the Big Bang, and a little longer for it. I don't really know what to say; this one was a whopper and took forever to write. But I liked it, a lot, and I hope everyone else does too!

When you're on a superhero team, sticking around to see what happens next can be really dangerous. 

Partially because the speedster who happens to be the long-lost son of the Scarlet Witch just blew up half the U.N., partially because a giant enemy crab is trying to attack the entire team for massive damage, and partially because half the team is either a prince, a reality warper, or a mutant. 

Billy Kaplan--alias Wiccan--kept finding this out the hard way.

"So, only Gemini, Taurus, and Cancer are there?" Kate Bishop--alias Hawkeye--said, nocking an arrow in her bow and frowning. "That's strange. The Zodiac usually travels in a pack."

"True," Eli Bradley--also known as Patriot--remarked, bolting for the United Nations building by her side, "however, if I remember correctly, the Avengers dealt with some of their members awhile back. They're either in jail or dead. This could be all that's left." He reminded her.

"At least they left the twins." Tommy Shepherd, the newest and fastest, calling himself Speed, said cheerfully. "Seriously, I think they were a little older, but I can live with that. Older women have more experience."

"You are a terrible person." Cassie Lang--the second Ant-Man's daughter, Stature--remarked. On her shoulder rode the Vision--the second Vision, based off of Iron Lad and the original. He just shook his head and tsked quietly, more amused than anything. Tommy shrugged.

"Whatever. Anyways--can't any of you go faster? Billy, you have a teleportation spell, don't you? The United Nations building isn't getting any less destroyed!" He snapped. Billy blinked, shocked, before blushing and looking away sheepishly. His boyfriend, Teddy Altman--God-Emperor of the Skrulls, Dorrek VIII, also known as Hulkling--just grinned wickedly, flying beside him.

"Uh--yes. Yes, I do!" He said. "Okay, just hold on. I'm gonna cast--"

"Do it, damn it!" Tommy snapped. Billy glared at him before his hands began to glow blue, his eyes closed as his lips moved and he began to chant.

_"IwantustogettotheUnitedNationsbuilding, IwantustogettotheUnitedNationsbuilding, IwantustogettotheUnitedNationsbuilding, Iwant_ \--" His spell was cut off as the whole team was enveloped in a bright blue light, making them disappear in an instant. 

...

Before they knew it, the whole team was standing in front of a ravaged United Nations building, facing down the tattered remnants of the Zodiac. Tommy pushed his glasses up his nose and yawned, shaking his head in disgust.

"Ugh, nevermind. I'd rather just run next time." He muttered. "My stomach hurts like hell."

"Sorry magic gives you an upset stomach, but we'll worry about that later," Billy said, adding, "does anyone have a plan?"

"Figure out why they're here, what they want, why there's only three Zodiac signs filled, and beat the crap out of them." Eli replied. "It's genius."

"A very unique brand of genius, but I can definitely get behind "beating the crap out of them." Tommy retorted. "Ready?"

"Ready." Eli agreed. "Kate, you stay back here and try to pin them down with a few arrows. Vis, go into the United Nations building and try to get to the hostages. Just phase through the rubble. Cassie, shrink down and go with him. Billy, Teddy, Tommy; I want you with me."

"Aye aye, captain." Tommy said, skidding to a stop right beside him. Eli grunted in frustration and massaged his temples.

"I can already tell _you're_ going to be a pain in the ass." He muttered. "All right, Young Avengers--let's move out!"

The whole team broke apart to do as Eli had asked.

...

Kate chewed harshly on a piece of bubble gum as she strung her bow, nocking an arrow and staring down the skyline from her vantage point. There was always such a strange disconnect in combat when she fought with her bow and arrow. She didn't feel close enough to all the action. Still, a well-aimed arrow had Cancer dropping one of the hostages and clutching his hand in agony, so it wasn't all bad.

She grinned and pushed her sunglasses up on her forehead. It could be worse. She could still have the nickname Hawkingbird. That would just be cruel.

...

"So," Tommy said, zipping up the steps and right towards the snarling, massive bull, "do we actually have a plan besides "punch them until they stop moving?" Because either you tell me now or I'm just going with that."

"Don't hurt them too badly." Eli warned him. "We can't injure them any more than is necessary, Tommy. You need to learn that qu--"

"Punch them, but not too hard. Okay, got it!" Tommy said cheerfully, slamming his fist into the Taurus' ribs. With a heavy wheeze, he dropped the hostage, (who looked like an ambassador--Eli really hoped Tommy wasn't going to make possibly sparking international incidents a hobby), and sunk to the ground, trembling in pain. 

"...Okay, he already blew up half the place. What were you actually _expecting_?" Billy muttered. Eli sighed and massaged his temples.

"Nevermind that." He snapped. "Teddy, I need you to handle the Gemini--these two have telepathy, and I'm hoping if you can shapeshift quick enough, they won't be able to pick up on your mental signal." He told him. Teddy nodded, outstretching his wings and soaring up to the balcony where the Gemini were. 

"Ladies," he greeted them politely, despite being unable to stop the massive, toothy grin spreading across his face, "I advise you put down that nice intern and find yourselves someone tougher to pick on." 

The two of them stared at him, their eyes flashing pale blue. Teddy tsked and shook his head, his skin swirling with a multitude of colors in patches across his skin; the reptilian flesh of a Skrull, a coppery bronze shade of skin, a patch of olive, pale white, his hair rippling in the breeze and shifting each time it moved; only his wings, throughout all this, remained stagnant. 

The sparks stopped. The twins began to sputter. Teddy shrugged. 

"What can I say?" He said cheerfully. "I am not myself these days." 

He knocked them both out with a single swipe of his hand to the back of both their heads. He picked up their unconscious bodies and sighed. 

"I really still feel bad about punching girls." He muttered. Billy, who had flown up beside him to check on him as soon as he heard the sounds of fighting, just smiled. 

"If they're evil telepaths, they probably started it." He consoled his boyfriend. Teddy shrugged, setting them down beside the unconscious Taurus and Cancer. His wings were folded in close against his back, a sign of panic or worry Billy had already learned to pinpoint. He put a gentle hand on Teddy's shoulder and murmured, "Ted? Honey, are you okay?"

Teddy shook his head and shivered, his shoulder-scales ruffling nervously, like a bird's wings, before he buried his face into Billy's neck and shifted back into his humanoid form.

"...Being in so many forms like that so fast freaked me out," he confessed, "I didn't...feel right. Like I was wearing someone elses' skin." 

Billy was instantly beside him, clenching his fists into Teddy's jacket and snuggling close for comfort. Teddy hugged him close, grateful for the quick affection, nuzzling his face into Billy's mop of mussed-up black hair.

"It doesn't normally feel like that, then?" Billy asked. "Shapeshifting, I mean."

"No," Teddy said, "normally it doesn't feel like that at all. But...this time felt different. I don't want to do something like that again." He murmured. Billy nodded.

"You don't have to," he agreed, "just let Eli know."

"It's fine." Eli piped up, coming up beside them on the steps of the building. "I heard." He sighed. "Sorry, Teddy. I wanted to see if it would work--" 

"Don't beat yourself up over it," Teddy cut him off, consoling him with, "it's fine. We learned it didn't work without freaking me out--that's good, right? That we learned about it here and not in the middle of something big, I mean." 

"Yeah." Eli agreed. "That is pretty good." He frowned, paused, surveyed the area. "Have Cassie or the Vision checked in?" 

"Present and accounted for!" Cassie piped up, growing back to her normal size as the Vision phased through the steps. 

"We managed to lead most of the people inside to safety," he explained, "the rest were too injured to move. Are any ambulances on their way?"

"Yeah," Kate said, climbing down from her vantage point and putting her bow away as she spoke, "I saw them coming from up there. If Billy fixes this place up, we can be on our way...?" She offered. "I mean, unless you guys wanna stick around and get yelled at by the cops."

"No thanks," Billy said, grinning before adding, "give me one second. I'll teleport us out of here, too--"

"The hell you will, I'll just run." Tommy said. "Your magic hurts." He frowned. "Are we going back to the hideout?"

"...I guess." Billy murmured. The look on his face was inscrutable. Teddy's eyes were filled with concern as he gave Billy a quick glance, but he shrugged Teddy's concern off for the time being with a shake of his head. "See you in a minute, Tommy."

"Killer. Later." He was off in the blink of an eye as the rest of the team looked at each other.

"Okay," Eli said, "we have to deal with Tommy." 

"I know, I know," Billy muttered, "but that's a whole-team thing, and not exactly a good idea to do in front of the United Nations building. Let me just fix it..."

With a quiet, quick, softly muttered incantation of, _"Iwantthebuildingtoberepaired, Iwantthebuildingtoberepaired, Iwantthebuildingtoberepaired_ ," blue sparks had shot out into the United Nations building, reforming it in two seconds. Billy grinned, pride evident across his face.

"That was awesome!" He said. "I don't think I've ever tried to fix something that big..." He nudged his cape off of his shoulder to stretch his arms out a bit. "I do feel kind of sore, though. Just a quick teleportation spell instead of the levitation, okay guys?"

"Fine by us." Cassie said. "But Tommy's right, teleportation hurts more."

"Everybody's a critic." Billy muttered, but he was already casting the spell that would bring them home, blue light swallowing the whole team up just as the police cars began to pull up to the scene.

...

 The whole group landed back outside the hideout, brushing themselves off. The door was open; Tommy must already be inside, then.

Kate pushed her way in through the door and immediately winced. The lights in the warehouse were blinding; it looked like all of them were on, in fact...

She frowned as her eyes adjusted. Yeah. They were all definitely on. It felt...weird. _Wrong_ , somehow; the fluorescent lights gave everything an eerie, almost chilling glow, and it made the entire hideout-cum-warehouse look much, much stranger than it should.

Everyone else was in the process of following her inside as they noticed the lights; Eli gave her an odd look, and she just shrugged haplessly.

"Tommy?" She called out into the silence, her voice echoing throughout. "Tommy, are you there? Did you leave the lights on?"

There was no response for a minute or two. Kate didn't say a word; she just waited. Everyone else looked nervous, or at the very least, on-edge. Finally, however, she got a reply.

"Don't turn them off." Tommy's voice echoed throughout the warehouse, and Kate couldn't stop the shudder down her spine; the echo across the semi-empty hideout was ringing and tinny, making his voice sound inhuman and giving it an uncanny quality that was close enough to Tommy's voice to make the whole echo that much worse.

"Please," he begged, "please just leave the lights on. No darkness." 

Eli and Kate looked at each other. Eli just nodded and stepped forward, Kate setting her bow and scarf down, ushering everyone else in as calmly as she could.

Eli, however, didn't look concerned. He looked entirely nonchalant, setting his shield down on the coffee table, kicking his boots off, and settling in on the plush couch Kate and Billy had picked up from a yard sale. The television Kate had snitched from her house was across the room, blinking awake with a small whirr as Eli grabbed the remote off the couch cushions in one smooth swipe. Vis had gotten them free cable--one of the many benefits of a synthezoid teammate. 

Everyone watched as Eli turned the television on like the entire situation was totally normal. He even put on the news like he always did; not a single part of the post-patrol routine out of place.

"Tommy." Eli said, and the rest of the team jumped at the sudden sound of his voice. It didn't sound angry, though; it sounded as soft and low as Eli's normal voice did, right down to the way he dragged his 'y' vowels just a bit. "No one turned the lights off. See?" 

No response. Eli checked the tv guide and frowned, skipping through the news channels to see what was on the cartoon stations.

"Hey, new episode of that pony show you like, Billy." He remarked. Billy sputtered. Teddy just grinned at him. Eli flipped back to the news.

"Tommy?" He called out again, his voice a bit louder now. "Tommy, come on out. The TV's on. Come watch TV."

There was a pause for a minute or two. Kate handed Eli a bowl of popcorn Cassie had made that everyone had started nibbling on for a snack. He set it down on one of the empty couch cushions.

"Okay."

The sound of Tommy's voice cut through the silence, and then the soft whistle of air being torn apart in the wake of something greeted their ears. It was not an entirely unpleasant sound; like the whistle of a bird, in fact. 

If Eli was surprised by Tommy suddenly sitting barefoot and shirtless on the couch, he didn't show it. He just took a piece of popcorn and switched channels for the six o'clock news. 

"Do you have any clothes?" Eli asked. "Apart from the costume."

Tommy lowered his head and looked away. 

"No." He mumbled, his toes curling into the couch cushion. He had lean feet; Eli wasn't entirely sure why he was noticing that, but he was. Tommy's feet were long and lean and just a bit gawky, too big for his body, but in the best way possible. 

Briefly, he wondered if they were ticklish. 

Eli choked that thought down and focused on Tommy's face. He looked pale and tired; there were bags under his eyes, and his cheekbones were hollowed-out and grim looking. He wasn't like Billy, whose skin was the warm sort of creamy pale that came with a naturally milky complexion and decent meals; Tommy's was the pale skin of a corpse, and his heart throbbed in sympathy for the speedster despite himself. 

"Okay." He finally managed to say, turning back to the television. He realized Tommy was watching the television intently as well, his bright eyes watching the pictures on screen with a ravenous sort of intelligence and desperation that spoke of little communication or interaction with the outside world. 

...Just what had they done to him?

Eli frowned, but he let it drop for the moment.

"Tommy, do you have anywhere to go?" He asked. 

"Parents signed away custody of me when they put me in that place." Tommy's voice was quiet, as if he was ashamed of it. "I don't know who takes care of me anymore. It's fine, though. I can take care of myself--"

"No," Eli said, holding his hand up and cutting him off, keeping his voice gentle as he told him, "you're on a team. The team takes care of each other. That's why a team exists. It's why I asked." He shook his head. "So. No parents, either?"

Tommy shook his head. Shame weighed down his shoulders, and he looked like he was either about to punch Eli or burst into tears.

"No," he mumbled, "no, I don't have anybody."

There was silence in the room for a little while. Everyone else was at the makeshift kitchen table, looking at each other, entirely unsure of what to say. 

"It's okay." Eli finally said. "My mom left. I don't know where my dad is, either. I live with my gran and my grandad." He shrugged. "It doesn't matter. It's not your fault."

Tommy just nodded, though he didn't look like he was entirely convinced.

"So. Let me think. No clothes, no place to stay, and no parents..." Eli frowned. "Hm. Well, first, you ought to know how we work. The real Avengers can't handle us, because Steve still hasn't entirely gotten over Bucky's death, and what he says, goes. Fortunately, you don't answer to Steve, you answer to _me_." Eli grinned. Tommy actually laughed a little at that.

"We all stick together on patrol; I know it'll be tempting, but stay with us. Don't run ahead. We can't keep an eye on you if you're out somewhere else." Eli told him. Tommy looked away and hugged himself tightly.

"Why do you need to keep an eye on me? Because I'm _dangerous_ , right?" He snapped. 

Eli checked the time and switched the channel back to cartoons. Billy tried not to look like he was paying attention, but he was, in fact, sitting on the kitchen table for a better view. Teddy just laid his head on Billy's lap and let him pet his hair.

"No," Eli said, "because we have to look out for each other, and we can't do that if we don't stay together."

Tommy just shrugged.

"Whatever." He mumbled. Eli continued on as if he hadn't responded.

"Patrols are usually around six until nine on school nights--though I don't know how you're going to get to school, we need to work around that--and noon to five on weekends. We usually go out for ice cream afterwards. Do you eat ice cream?" Eli asked.

"...Never had it." Tommy murmured, looking away again and pulling his goggles down over his eyes. Eli shrugged.

"Hey, it's cool. Everyone has to have their first ice cream cone at some point. Don't worry about it. We can find out if you're lactose intolerant, too." He teased. Tommy just huffed, but he looked, for a second, like he had smiled.

"Anyways, aside from that--you already know the hideout, and to be honest, we haven't laid down any sort of real framework," Eli confessed, "our main goal is to just keep being heroes without the adults getting testy about it. And telling our parents." He paused. "Though mine already know."

"I can always brain-zap them." Billy offered. "And can you turn the volume up?" 

"Yes," Eli said, "you can brain-zap them if necessary, but I'd rather it didn't come to that. And yes I'll turn the volume up." 

He turned the volume up on the television as Billy sighed with delight. 

"So...you guys don't really have a plan, but you're going to be heroes." Tommy said slowly. "...Okay. That's not dangerous or anything." 

"Well, of _course_ it's dangerous." Eli said. "But let's face it; for two mutants, a synthezoid, a size-bender, a prophesized messiah alien God-Emperor, a super-soldier, and an Olympic-class archer with an attitude problem...what else do you have to do besides be a hero?"

Tommy considered this for a moment. Then he shrugged.

"Uh, super _villain_ ," he said, "but I'm not fond of that option either." He looked up at Eli, putting his glasses back up on his forehead as their eyes met. "So...hero, then, I guess." 

"Good choice." Eli agreed. "Welcome to the team, Tommy." 

The two of them sat in silence and watched the cartoon for awhile. Tommy didn't bolt, in fact; he stayed exactly where he was until the credits rolled, his whole body relaxed, his face peaceful, his mind, hopefully, at ease, at least for a little while--though Eli could only hope for the last one.


	2. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Teddy have a talk. Eli decides to take Tommy home with him. Kate has a few little secrets. The Vision tries super hard not to be creepy. Cassie doesn't mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I need to be updating this faster I'm sorry. I'm done with AP testing and chorus concert-ing, so I'm like, pretty much done for the year. Hooray for getting to give no fucks towards my education for a month! Woo!  
> Anyways, yeah, Tommy. You'll find out more about him later. I kick him in the heart a lot and it's pretty great. I love him, I do, but that means he suffers all the time forever. Oops. And Teddy, for different reasons.  
> And I mean, I know Billy has THE BIGGEST boner for Wanda ever, and I know he's sorta going "lolnope" to that, but dude, his boyfriend's mother just died. I think caring more about that for the moment is a bit more justified.  
> P.S. Vision tries super hard not to be Edward Cullen. Though to be fair I'd rather have the Vision watch me sleep. I mean, he's less...you know, bloodthirsty and out for my virginity. So. Ew.  
> Point is, robots are cool. Hope you like the chapter~

For the rest of the night, it was like the whole team just decided to examine Tommy, almost like they were getting acquainted with a new puppy their parents had brought home or something. Eli would have found it hilarious if he wasn't worried about how Tommy felt about the whole thing; however, from the way he was so eager to sit on the couch and bask in everyone's attention, he figured that the speedster was beyond affection-starved. He didn't think Tommy would mind too much.

So he relaxed and let Kate quiz him on what he liked, (he was apparently into reading, and had name-dropped some titles that despite working at a library, Eli had never even heard of, let alone read), and for Teddy to change the channel so they could all yell at the people on Wheel of Fortune, and, when that ended, mock the intelligence of the people on Jeopardy. 

He let Cassie and the Vision help him make a list of the clothes he needed, (which was, essentially, a whole new wardrobe's worth--Eli was very grateful for Kate's connections for exactly this reason), and as much as he let everyone else on the team climb all over him like a litter of happy kittens, he let Billy keep his distance, hesitantly snuggled into the crook of Teddy's arm, not speaking. 

He figured this would be as rough to adjust to for Billy as it would be for Tommy. He wouldn't push the matter quite yet. That wouldn't be fair for either of them. 

It was another few hours before Eli checked the clock, but once he did, he swore, standing up and brushing popcorn off his jacket as he tried to pull his shoes on.

"Somethin' wrong, Eli?" Kate asked, half of a pop-tart in her mouth as she spoke. He growled, frustrated.

"Yes, it's already midnight, I promised gran I'd be home by eleven, I didn't even call--god, I hope she's not mad--" He paused. "I guess I can tell her we were taking care of Tommy. Congrats, Speed, you're my official excuse."

"Well, I'm honored." Tommy said wryly. "I'll pick up my trophy in the morning."

Eli just laughed, brushing his snark off as he wriggled his left foot into his shoe properly. 

"C'mon, guys," he said, "time to head home, I think."

"Mom doesn't care where I go." Cassie said bluntly. "And I don't give a damn about her. Vision and I are staying here."

Kate and Eli looked at each other; as their twin looks of concern locked onto each other, Eli realized that they really had become the team parents, and he was surprisingly okay with it. He sighed.

"...All right, Cassie," he told her, adding sternly, "this won't be a permanent thing, though; we need to talk about this..."

"Fine." Cassie agreed, pouting just a bit. "And hey, wait, what about Tommy? Where is Tommy gonna go?"

The whole team looked at each other again, looks passing around the room. Billy shook his head immediately.

"Sorry. Mom's already trying to handle Teddy." He told them. "I would if I could..."

"My sister and her husband are visiting," Kate muttered, "I don't hate Tommy, therefore I don't want him at my house right now." 

Teddy just bit his lip and looked away.

"Mom really liked when I had people over." He murmured. "Sorry..."

Billy hugged him tight, his thin frame pressing up against Teddy's wide, muscular back as Teddy reached around to stroke his hair. 

"Thanks, B," he said, murmuring quietly, "Tommy, do you want to stay here with Cassie and the Vision?"

"He can't." Eli cut in, gesturing to the still mostly-empty hideout. "There aren't enough rooms--we have that one little cot, and he shouldn't have to sleep on the couch--" He sighed. "Okay. We have a guest bedroom in my apartment--it used to be my mom's room. Tommy, do you want to come stay with me?" He asked. 

Tommy stared up at him, entirely dumbfounded. He didn't look mad or disgusted; just completely and totally confused. Eli gestured to the door vaguely, as if the apartment was going to appear with a gesture of his hand.

"Y'know. House." He said. "You said you didn't have anywhere to go, right? It's cool. Come stay at my place. My gran makes pancakes. And she really likes company." 

Tommy continued to stare at him for a minute.

"...You're not joking?" He finally said. "I mean...you actually want me. In your house. Near you. Like, existing within ten feet of you without a beer bottle in your hand to throw at my head."

"...Yes." Eli said slowly. He was gritting his teeth despite himself; he hoped Tommy knew he was angry at his parents, not him. "Yes, I want you to stay. And no one in my family drinks beer." 

"There's always wine bottles." Tommy said. He wasn't even joking; it looked like he meant it completely, and the thought made Eli ill. He just shook his head.

"No one drinks wine, either. Hell, we don't even have bottled water." He told him. "Look, just come home with me? You can't stay here, either; there's no other beds and I wouldn't want you to be here with Cass and the Vision. That'd get awkward super fast." He teased the two of them. Cassie huffed and looked away. the Vision just shook his head. 

Tommy blinked twice before the impact of what Eli had offered him hit him completely. He grinned, standing up and shaking the pins and needles out of his legs, clearly delighted.

"Cool." He said. It was only one word, but Eli could tell how happy he was. "I guess that's fine by me." He frowned. "You think your gran will care if I don't, you know...own a shirt?"

"You can have one of mine until Kate goes shopping," Eli said, "which should probably be tomorrow, unless we plan on becoming Playboy Avengers." 

"I am shockingly okay with this." Teddy piped up. "Where do we sign up?"

"Oh, don't you encourage him," Kate retorted, "before you know it we'll be out there fighting crime in thongs and lacy bras."

"On the bright side, you can meet up with Emma Frost and swap tips on how to keep them in your bra." Billy told her. Cassie tugged indignantly on his cape, making Billy stumble. Teddy caught him in one arm and tried not to laugh at Billy's expression.

"Before we all start dabbling in amateur porn, I think we ought to head home." Eli interrupted the conversation. "Speaking of; Vis, keep an eye on Cassie. Cassie, keep an eye on Vis. Lock the door, and for all that is good and holy, don't dabble in amateur porn. That's our only bed." 

Eli left with Tommy in tow before Cassie's shoe could make its mark, but he heard the heavy thunk as it hit the closing door. 

...

The rest of the team left pretty quickly after that; Cassie and the Vision were already pulling the cot out into the "TV room," so as to keep watching cartoons, Kate had hightailed it as soon as she remembered to grab her scarf, and finally, it was just Billy and Teddy left, walking home under the flickering light of the streetlamps. 

They walked for a little while in silence, Billy letting a few lazy blue sparks leap up over his fingers. He couldn't show off his magic at home, and this was his only chance to stretch his legs outside of a fight, so to speak. 

There were a few more minutes of silence between the two before Teddy finally spoke.

"Billy, I don't want to be your excuse so you don't have to deal with Tommy." He finally said. Billy started before turning to Teddy, shock written all over his face--and hurt, too, there was plenty of hurt. Teddy sighed. "B, I know it's got to be rough, but...I don't want you to just shun him or whatever. That isn't fair." 

"...You're kidding me, right?" Billy asked him, shaking his head. "You think I would use you like that? Teddy, what the hell?!" He snapped. Teddy drew back from him slightly; Billy's temper was flaring up, and it was, like always, a sight to behold. 

"Ted, listen..." Billy sighed, his temper flickering out as quickly as it had flared up, to Teddy's surprise. "I..." He shook his head and took Teddy's hand. 

"Listen." He murmured. "I'm the first one to vouch for the idea that Tommy and I are twins, the lost sons of the Scarlet Witch--but really, I don't care right now. Whether or not I'm her son is not high up on my list of priorities, and it hasn't been since the second we both watched your mom die and leave you _alone._ Do you think I care about Wanda or twins or any of that? Because I don't. Not when I have more important things to deal with." Billy told him. 

"I _still have_ my mom and dad. I can go home and they'll probably yell at me for being out so late, but they'll be there. You can't say the same." Billy sighed. "Sorry. That sounds stupider than I'd intended, but..." He shrugged helplessly.

"Teddy, please. I'm not stupid. I know your mother was your whole world. She was the only family you had--the only person that took care of you for years. That means a lot. It should." Billy hugged him tight and laid his head on Teddy's shoulder as the blond began to shake, his sobs wracking his body. 

"It's going to be okay," Billy promised, "but you need to realize something, T."  

Billy kissed his cheek; tender, loving, and gentle as he brushed a few tears away and took Teddy's chin in his hands, holding him steady as their eyes met.

"You are my number one priority right now." Billy told him. "You are my boyfriend. I love you, I want to be with you always, and right now, you need me. Don't you?" He demanded.

Teddy nodded slowly.

"Yeah," he replied, his voice hoarse, "I need you, Billy."

Billy hugged him tight and stroked his hair before continuing on, still looking right at him, his eyes blazing with an inner fire that lit up his hazel irises like amber shining in the sun. 

"So I'm sorry if not wanting to take care of Tommy right now--not being able to take care of Tommy without putting you aside and making you feel less important--makes me selfish, but I don't care!" Billy snapped. 

"Teddy, don't you dare think I don't know I'm all you've got. I'm fine with that. I can handle that."  He told him, his voice soft and gentle as he squeezed Teddy's hand. 

"I will be your everything for as long as I need to. Just let me," he pleaded, promising, "I can be your everything. As long as I can take care of you...you'll be all right. I promise. Just let me in."

"Okay." Teddy managed to choke out. "Okay." 

Billy shushed him, soft, sweet nothings and little else, because he knew if Teddy tried to say anything else, he would probably break down in tears again, and his cape could only serve as a handkerchief for so long.

Still, since Teddy seemed to really want to hold onto it, Billy undid the cape from around his neck and wrapped it around his boyfriend's shoulders anyway. He could repair any damage with magic anyway--besides, Teddy looked so happy with it on, and Billy couldn't say no to that.

The two walked home in silence again after that, but this time, their hands were interwound, fingers entwined as they sought the feel of each other, as a source of strength and as a constant reminder that they were, in fact, needed.

...

Kate slipped in through the window of her bedroom, not even bothering to go downstairs. She could hear her sister's husband snoring away, and from the sound of it, two floors up, so was her father. She just hid the bow in her closet, carefully wrapping her scarf around it to look casual, before unbuckling the straps on her costume and letting the pleather slide off, puddling in a amethyst pile on the floor. She put it away neatly, folding it up and stowing it away under some other clothes, before finally putting her pajamas on and going to bed.

She waited until she had turned the lights off to take out the stuffed animal from under her pillow. Kate knew full well that she was too grown up and mature for stuffed animals, but the tiger had been a gift from her mother, and she was never too grown up or mature to remember her mother. Even if it was through a worn toy tiger.

Kate closed her eyes and relaxed, snuggling up under the plush covers as the comforting sounds of cars and cooing pigeons outside in the city lulled her to sleep. 

....

The Vision didn't particularly need sleep. On occasion, he shut his systems down and let himself relax, but he wasn't sure if he would call that sleep. Not how humans slept, anyway. When he "slept," he appeared to be almost dead. Cassie, however, looked so alive, even when sleeping. 

He felt bad for watching her--there had been a discussion a few days back between her and Kate about how "creepy" it was when someone watched them sleep, and he had filed it away in his memory banks to remember for future reference, but the truth of the matter was that he couldn't sleep, and the television didn't interest him. He would apologize in the morning and try to find a solution to the problem.

Still, when Cassie slept, she was just as animate as she was in the waking hours. Her lips twitched in smiles or frowns, occasionally pulling back as if in silent laughter as well. Her eyelids fluttered on occasion, her facial muscles twitching as her expressions shifted. 

Her hands flexed, spread out over pillows and blankets, clenched them and twisted up fabric in her fists. Her legs shifted and kicked underneath the covers, if only a little, and if he lifted the blankets up to check, he was certain he would see her toes curling up and wriggling against the sheets.

So he watched her because she remained so perfectly human, even in the ephermeral and fleeting presence of sleep and dreaming, and it was good to watch the movements of a human--to memorize how their lips twitched into a smile, or how their whole face contorted when they frowned, or how hands held onto something and squeezed so tight as to never let go. It was a good time to learn how to be human. 

Cassie was a very good person to learn how to be human from, in fact. As the Vision considered that new thought, running the idea through his databanks, he nodded, satisfied. She was perhaps the most human person on the team. Flawed but not broken, good but not saintly, and ultimately, so very understandable for that.

The Vision stroked her hair. It felt warm underneath his touch, silky and soft. As he moved his hand away, the tips of his fingers stroked her lips--a slip of the hand, nothing more, but he felt her breath, warm and soft on his synthetic skin, and he decided that it was one of the realest things he had ever experienced in his life--for a measure of real, of course. 

The whole world was real, right down to the fantastic beings within it. But the realest person of all, if only to him, was Cassie Lang. And he was all right with that.

The Vision laid down beside her. He didn't sleep, of course, but even mimicking the motions made him feel better. Cassie throwing her arm around his shoulder and pulling him close like a beloved toy definitely helped.


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli takes Tommy home. Faith and Eli organize a little heart-to-heart. Everyone is adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is getting updated so sporadically, and I'm sorry, haha. I know this isn't as well-known or liked, so...I don't know. I put just as much work and love into it as the other fics! So I hope it's still good, I don't know...  
> Anyways, Tommy is...Tommy is still a snarky baby, but he's also been hurt, a lot. That's the thing; it always puts my teeth on edge that the comics continuity has basically ignored Tommy's suffering and it drives me up a wall. He's been hurt and bruised and battered and that part of him needs to be explored more. So...expect a lot of Tommy feels.  
> And Eli and Tommy gayness. I tease a love triangle a lot.

Billy just levitated them up to his bedroom window, rather than sneaking in through the front door. He didn't want to even try getting past his parents' bedroom.

"You know your mom's still going to have our heads in the morning." Teddy told him. Billy groaned.

"Yeah, I know," he muttered, "we'll get to hear all about how juvenile delinquency increases tenfold among nocturnal teenagers, or something like that. I can't wait."

"I'll bring the popcorn." Teddy offered, climbing in and landing catlike on the floor. "B, the decoy?"

Billy's hands glowed blue, and he began to mutter something under his breath. It took a minute, but with a sudden, sharp spark, they both knew it had been finished.

Of course his parents weren't going to let his boyfriend sleep in his room. But that was only if they knew about it--and Billy, thanks to very convincing magic, made sure that they wouldn't. 

"You're a lifesaver." Teddy murmured. "I don't think I could sleep alone..."

"You shouldn't have to." Billy told him. "And if my mom ever finds out about this, I'll just fire off some quote about how it's psychologically beneficial for us to sleep together or whatever." He promised. Teddy grinned and kissed Billy's cheek before the two undressed, Billy magicking their costumes away to the back of his closet as soon as they were done.

"Shower?" Teddy asked. "We probably shouldn't come down in the morning still smelling like we've been out fighting all day." Billy shook his head.

"In the morning. It's Sunday; we can sneak in early and actually get some of the hot water before my brothers wake up." He reminded him. Teddy nodded in agreement, climbing into bed as Billy got in beside him.

"You okay?" Billy murmured. "Anything I can do?"

"Not right now." Teddy replied. "Just lay here with me and let me hold you. That'll be enough, B." 

"Most excellent." Billy mumbled sleepily, his eyes already half-closed as he snuggled close. "Love you, Ted."

Teddy laughed softly and kissed the top of Billy's head, encircling the smaller boy in his embrace. As it usually did, his heart seized up and pulsed with love the second he held Billy tight against it, their heartbeats in sync. He wondered, briefly, if that was a Skrull thing, unique to his biology. He wasn't sure where to ask about that...but he would find a place. He had to learn more about his heritage. If he was going to save a planet or two, he had to know about its people...

"Ted?" Billy called out, his voice slurred and low with sleep. "Quit thinking and go to bed."

Teddy laughed and ruffled Billy's hair.

"You know me too well." He murmured. "Maybe I ought to brain-zap _you_."

Billy just giggled softly and nuzzled into Teddy's neck, closing his eyes and falling asleep, his soft, warm breath ghosting against his skin. 

Teddy did as Billy asked, but not before pulling the blankets up around him just a bit higher. Billy hated waking up cold.

...

Eli kept waiting for Tommy to run away from him. To just bolt off into the blue and leave him behind entirely.

It didn't happen.

Tommy kept his pace, slow and easy beside him, despite the obvious annoyance and frustration it was causing him. His hands shook with the desire to run, and he was biting his lip.

"Tommy?" Eli called for him. Tommy turned to look at him, his eyes hungry and desperate, the urge to run reflected clearly within them. Eli sighed.

"Just go run for a minute. I'll wait here." He promised. "I need to hide my costume anyway; gran and granddad know, but I don't like showing up in it. It just feels weird."

How Tommy waited for that explanation, he wasn't sure, because the second he shut his mouth, Tommy bolted, going so fast that Eli only heard him leave a few seconds later. He just sighed, amused, and took off his jacket, wrapping it around his shield and stuffing it in his messenger bag. He couldn't do much about his pants--he had forgotten to change in the hideout due to him running out like that, but they would be fine, he figured. 

That only took him a minute or two, tops. In half that time, Tommy was standing in front of him again, his eyes wide, his hair mussed, and the first real smile Eli had ever seen from him on his face.

"Ran for miles," he said, grinning widely as he added, "I think I reached Hoboken. Dunno. It smelled like death and desperation and the misery of untold thousands, so it was _definitely_ Jersey, but anyway." He grinned. "Thanks. I needed that."

"It's fine," Eli told him, keeping his tone gentle as he told him, "just because your powers mean you have to leave doesn't mean I should stop you from using them. It'd be like if I told Billy not to use his magic because he could change things, or Teddy not to shapeshift because I wouldn't recognize him. I'm the leader, not a dictator." He said, shifting his bag to his other arm as Tommy watched him. 

The streetlamp they stood under flickered, the light shorting out for a moment before bathing them in dull, dusty glow again. Tommy's whole face was illuminated by it, and the inscrutable expression on his face gave Eli pause. 

"I'll always come back." He said. "This is the only place I have." 

"I figured you would." Eli replied, beckoning for him to follow him down the street, walking underneath the lamplights just to see them flicker over his pale skin. "It's all right. I'll make sure this is a safe place for you to come back to."

"That makes you a pretty good leader, I guess." Tommy responded. "Even if you're totally too bossy in a fight." 

Eli laughed despite himself, and Tommy just grinned, his goggles slipping down the bridge of his nose, the orange shades glinting in the streetlights like a sunset as they headed to Eli's apartment.

...

They headed up to the door in silence. Tommy was wearing Eli's jacket now, buttoned up over his bare chest--after all, walking in without a shirt on probably wouldn't bode well on a good first impression. Eli almost wanted to laugh at how mismatched the outfit looked; the baggy white pants that he had been wearing at the hospital coupled with the jacket just looked strange.

"You know, it's a good thing the shirt was the one that got torn up, and not the pants." Tommy remarked. "I have a bad feeling me walking in with your pants on would just make things even more awkward than they already will be." He paused. "Or no pants on at all."

"Yeah, pants are a pretty wonderful thing." Eli agreed. "Anyways..." He sighed. "I dunno if gran's going to be up, so try to be quiet, because--"

The door swung open and the imposing figure of Faith Bradley loomed in the doorway. 

At the age of seventy-nine and standing about five foot four, Faith was not normally a figure that would seemingly command fear and respect. That was only the opinion of those that didn't know her. Eli was geniunely considering taking Tommy and having him run them both back to Hoboken. He didn't care if it smelled like death and desperation and the misery of untold thousands. Better that then getting glared at like he was right now.

"I wasn't aware being a super soldier made you unable to tell what time it was." Faith said, her voice careful and measured. Tommy grunted with surprise as Eli suddenly backed into him, getting as far away as humanly possible while still trying to save face.

"Hi, gran," he said, "this is Tommy. I saved him." 

"Well, the team did," Tommy piped up, "and the Vision broke the lock on the cage. And oh, Billy and Teddy were the ones that snuck in and actually got past security, and--"

"Would you shut up!?" Eli hissed. Tommy just smirked at him. 

Faith just bustled past Eli and surveyed Tommy for a minute. He didn't crumple under her gaze. Eli gave him credit for that.

"When was the last time you ate?" She demanded. Tommy blinked.

"Uh..." he considered the idea before frowning, murmuring, "I had some popcorn tonight. Then I think...um, not for three days. Or four. I just kind of don't keep count eventually."

Her anger at him forgotten, Eli and Faith exchanged a quick look. She just sighed.

"Eli, you're on dish detail for the rest of next week," she told him, "and at least call before coming home at all hours of the night. Just so I know where you are."

"All right." Eli said sheepishly. "Sorry, gran. I won't do it again."

"I didn't think you would," Faith told him, kissing his forehead, "you're a good boy, Eli. I don't doubt that. I just worry." 

Tommy was watching this exchange with a look of utter confusion on his face. It would have been almost cute--the bewilderment was intense, and it was clear that something was puzzling him, but Eli had, from a few simple snippets, already garnered enough about Tommy's homelife to know this was more of a problem than it seemed.

"And you, Tommy, need to come inside and eat something," Faith said, pulling him in insistently, "don't tell me it's midnight, Eli, it's Sunday tomorrow, and you clearly didn't mind it being so late before. He's not going to bed hungry. "

"I wasn't going to say anything!" Eli protested, already feeling like Tommy's welfare was entirely out of his hands. That was going to get fixed, and fast; Tommy was his priority, not his gran's, she had his granddad, and--

"Yes, you were." Faith cut off his thoughts with a dismissive wave. "You _always_ find something to nitpick."

"I do not!" Eli said indignantly. Tommy grinned, clearly amused by all this. 

"He does," Tommy said, with an air of wounded dignity about him as he added dramatically, "I feel like I can never satisfy him. His desire is _far_ too immense."

"You--Tommy, god damn it--" Eli sputtered. Faith tsked, clearly trying to hide a smile.

"Language, Elijah." She scolded him. "Tommy, are you allergic to anything? Picky?"

"I don't think so," Tommy told her, "and I'm really not picky--you kind of learn to eat whatever you can get when--" He paused. "Um. No. No, I'm not picky."

Eli and Faith exchanged another look. Her eyes clearly demanded the full story. Eli shrugged haplessly and mouthed, " _I don't know either_." 

"All right, then." Faith said, sighing and opening the fridge, rifling through it. "Eli, did you eat the last of the mac and cheese?"

"No, it should still be in there." Eli said, looking over her shoulder into the fridge. "I'll reheat it, gran. You go up to bed."

"Don't think you're getting rid of me that easily, Elijah." Faith told him. "I need an explanation." 

He sighed and massaged his temples. He had really put himself in hot water this time. And not even for Kate, where he could at least justify it with the fact that he had an all-consuming crush on her--no, for Tommy, who he had literally just met two days ago.

But Tommy needed him. Kate didn't. Not right now. That was what mattered--that Tommy needed someone to save him, and that Eli was a hero. It was kind of his job to save people. 

So he grit his teeth and reheated the mac and cheese, (entirely homemade, since his grandmother had standards and sensibilities, all of which box-made mac and cheese offended), and set it down in front of Tommy. From the look on his face, it was like Eli had just handed him the world's biggest ice cream sundae or a pony.

"...You're not...you know, going to take this?" Tommy ventured hesitantly. "I can actually eat this?"

"I think gran will take it as a personal offense if you don't." Eli said, gritting his teeth again as he choked down his anger. 

It wasn't easy; this was the third time tonight he had been forced to fight the urge to punch through a wall and flip tables and scream and vent and rage about what had happened to Tommy, and Eli willingly admitted he was not always the best at controlling his anger--but he kept his tone light and teasing for the moment. He remained in control. Because getting enraged, even on his behalf, would only make Tommy's problems worse. Nothing could be solved through tearing through the wall with his fists.

Faith looked like he felt, and despite the fact that she didn't have the same enhanced strength as Eli, he didn't doubt that his grandmother was slowly getting pissed enough to start at least attempting to flip the table. And yet people always assumed he got his temper from Isaiah.

"I most certainly will." She told Tommy. "So you hush up and eat, understand? Eli and I need to have a talk." She said. Tommy blinked and shook his head.

"Don't be gone, Eli," he pleaded, his voice reedy with pain as he begged, "stay here. Where I can see you. I need to know where you are."

"...It's a bit of a private discussion, Tommy." Eli said, despite the fact that he felt like the world's biggest monster for saying it. "I won't be too long, though. I promise." 

The utter hurt and betrayal on Tommy's face was plain as day. A knife to the heart would have hurt less.

"We'll be in the dining room, Thomas." Faith reassured him. "Just through that door. We'll be able to hear you if you call for us. It's all right."

The look on Tommy's face didn't go away. He just lowered his eyes and looked at the table, dejected.

"...Please leave the lights on," he asked, "I hate the dark." 

"Okay." Eli said. Even that one word had to be yanked out of his throat with all his willpower. He could barely speak. 

Faith ushered Eli into the dining room. Tommy just sat at the kitchen table under the warm glow of the ceiling lamp and looked at the dining room door, not even focusing on what he was eating, waiting for Eli to come back.


	4. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy has nightmares. Eli and Faith have a bit of a fight. Tommy's backstory is explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just...kind of...kind of like punching Tommy in the face. Metaphorically.  
> No, seriously. He just...there is NO WAY this kid had a happy life. His parents SIGNED AWAY custody of him and threw him in juvie which ended up being a mutant prison thing and just...why is this never remarked upon? Jesus.  
> And yes, his parents are divorced but they never said when, so I just sort of...added it in at the end. Oops.  
> So yeah, I figure like how Billy's powers got awoken through Wanda's presence, Tommy's came about through contact with Pietro? And the hair, too, because Wanda's twins were shown to both have brown hair--but I figure white hair comes with speedster genes in the Maximoff family, IDK.  
> I have a lot of Tommy feels btw, if this chapter doesn't make that clear. The rest of this fic will make it abundantly so, I swear.  
> Anyways, MAJOR TRIGGERS for violence and abuse in this chapter. Please skip over all of Tommy's dream if that bothers you, I'm serious; it's bad.  
> Anyways, this is super long because I haven't updated in awhile, sorry. I hope you...well, not LIKE it...but...yeah.

"Eli, what _happened_ to that boy?" Faith demanded the second the door swung shut. "Because I have seen enough to know that _something_ did, and no one has done anything to _fix it!"_

"We _have_." Eli snapped. He felt bad for already going on the defensive, but implying that the team didn't care had made him angry. They had only had him for a day and a half without some kind of war going on! What could they have done?

"And the truth of the matter is, gran, I don't _know_ ," he confessed, shaking his head as he explained. "We got him out of what we thought was a prison but turned out to be this mutant experimentation facility masquerading as a juvie hall. All I know as of right now is that his powers manifested, he blew up his school, probably unintentionally, but still, and his parents signed over custody of him and handed him off to a bunch of psychopaths that tested on him and quite evidently broke him." He sighed.

"But I don't know what exactly happened. I don't know what his parents did to him that made him act like this. I don't know what those people at the facility did, either." Eli threw up his hands and sighed. 

"Gran, he doesn't have a _home._ He doesn't have parents. He doesn't have any _clothes_ , or anywhere to _go,_ or anyone who _cares_ about him, or much of anything, really. I _had_ to bring him here. I'm sorry. He had to know _someone_ was looking out for him. I'm the leader, gran. It's what I do." He said, his head held high and his eyes bright and defiant. 

"I didn't say he couldn't stay," Faith admonished him, kissing his forehead before she chastised him lightly, "you worry too much, Elijah. You shouldn't, it'll put lines on your face before you're twenty." She shook her head. "All I need to know is that he needs a home. Believe me, that's exactly what he needs, from what I've seen. Give us a week or two with him, we'll get this sorted out." 

"Okay." Eli agreed. "Okay, that's fine. I'll...I'll try to get something out of him." He promised.

"Don't you push him, Elijah Bradley," Faith warned him, "you let that boy have his space. He will tell you when he is good and ready."

"If I don't make him, he might never tell me." Eli retorted. "Better to have a wound lanced and bleeding for an hour than to let it sit and fester forever, gran."

"...At least give him a few days to adjust." Faith pleaded. "Just let him make himself feel at home first. You've got the whole team taking care of him, don't you?"

"Yeah." Eli said. "I do. I'll give him a little bit of space, but...he's going to have to come out with the truth at some point." He sighed. "It'll be all right, gran."

"I'm sure it will," Faith said, kissing Eli's forehead and hugging him tight, promising, "you're a good boy. You can help him." She opened the door. "Now come on, you both need to head up to bed..." 

Eli headed back into the kitchen, his worries a little bit lessened knowing his grandmother, at least, had his back.

...

Tommy's eyes lit up so brightly when he saw Eli walk back in that the guilt-knife over leaving him stabbed in even deeper and twisted. He just sighed.

"See? You're okay. I was just over there, Tommy." Eli promised. "I didn't walk away." 

"I know," Tommy murmured, looking guilty as he added, "I guess I sounded really dumb. Sorry." 

"It's all right." Eli reassured him. "Just...c'mon. We gotta go to bed."

"Fine by me..." Tommy covered a yawn with his hand and stretched languidly in the chair before grabbing the plate and bolting to the sink in the blink of an eye, having it completely washed and dried before setting it on the rack and coming to a stop in front of Faith, clearly desperate for approval.

"You are going to be a joy to have around the house, I can tell." Faith patted him on the head and grinned. "Go to bed, Thomas. Eli will show you upstairs." She kissed Eli's cheek. "Goodnight, Elijah. Remember what I said. I'll see you both in the morning." 

She headed up into her own room, leaving the two of them standing in the kitchen, looking at each other.

"Huh." Tommy said. "I guess I was just born to be a housewife."

Eli couldn't help the grin across his face. 

"Doubt it," he replied, his tone light and teasing, "I don't think you have the attention span." 

Tommy grinned right back. "You have a point." He agreed. 

"Yeah, I figured..." Eli said. "Anyways, c'mon. Your room is across from mine, but we have to go into mine first, because you really need more clothes." He told him. Tommy sighed and nodded in agreement as the two headed up the stairs and towards Eli's room, the hallway creaking with the weight of their footsteps, echoing softly on the hardwood floor.

...

Eli's room was surprisingly tidy for a teenage boy; all of his DVDs were in a pile on the windowsill, his bookshelf was well-kept and neat, his posters weren't wrinkled or worn, and his bed was made to perfection. Tommy blinked, curious, as he surveyed Eli's room before sitting down on the bed.

"I don't think I have any pants that could fit you, but, uh, here." Eli tossed him a pair of boxers, trying not to think about the fact that he was sharing his underwear with him. It was better than having him go around pantsless. "And I have a shirt back here, onesec..."

A minute later, with Tommy dressed in an overly-large white tee shirt and, god help him, a pair of Eli's boxers, the two of them sat on the bed, neither wanting to say goodnight.

"Library's closed on Sunday," Eli mumbled, "but I have work Monday. If there's nowhere else for you to go, I'd rather you weren't running through the city on your own. You might get caught or hurt." 

"I'll go with you!" Tommy promised. "Kate said she was going to take me shopping tomorrow. Do you think...uh, everyone else might want to go, too?" He asked hopefully. Eli shrugged.

"Don't see why not," he said. "we'll call them and check in the morning. But we should head to bed now, at least..."

"Yeah." Tommy agreed. "Hey, Eli? I thought you said you had a grandfather. Is he asleep?" 

"...Yeah." Eli murmured. "Tommy, I'll...I'll explain that later, okay? Just get some rest." 

"All right." Tommy yawned and stretched. "Night, Eli. See you in the morning." He paused. "Uh, can you leave your door open? If it's not a big deal. I just...want to know you're still there."

"S'fine." Eli yawned and laid down on his bed, gesturing towards the room. "There's a lamp on the night stand in there, too. If you want the light on, I mean."

"Thanks," Tommy said, his voice hushed as he added hesitantly, "uhm. I...I don't know why you're being nice to me. And it's a little scary. But...it's nice. To be treated like this. Even if I don't...understand why." He shook his head. "Sorry. I'm not making sense. Night, Eli." 

Before Eli could even say anything to convince Tommy that he more than absolutely deserved to be treated like this, Tommy had zipped into the bedroom and was out like a light the second he hit the pillow, not even turning the lamp on.

Eli sighed and massaged his temples before pulling the blankets over himself and trying to get some sleep. He would talk to Tommy in the morning.

...

Tommy clutched the pillow and shivered. 

Night terrors. He had never heard the term, but it didn't matter, because they were happening anyway.

...

Bleed. Cut. Hurt. Let them slice and slit and screw until you bled from all over, your legs and back extensions of pain and screaming. 

He was in the dark. He didn't--couldn't--see a thing. He wanted the light. He tried to reach a hand out to scrabble for the light switch, but nothing came of it. His hands were tied. There was blood on them--he could feel it.

He wanted to run, but someone had cut his legs apart. He felt the open, gaping wounds more than he felt skin and muscle; the wetness of blood and the strange, pulled-apart feeling of massive gashes overrode the feel of human flesh, and Tommy felt his throat convulse. Before he could stop himself, he had thrown up, nothing left in his stomach to give but blood and bile, dripping from his mouth as he sobbed brokenly.

His mother stood in front of him, her face gaunt and hollow. She had papers in her hand--Tommy recognized them from the mutant testing--no, no the hurting place. Those were the papers  that said he was the hurting place's toy now, and had no mother or father to save him. Not that he felt that he ever had.

She signed something on them, and the bright rubies of blood began to drip from the paper, words falling off the page and puddling in the pool that had formed on the floor in front of her. His mother dissolved away into words, but not before giving Tommy a look of pure contempt, like he was a rabid animal to be put down. He recognized that look from years of beatings and tauntings and abuse, and as he always had before, Tommy curled up in a ball and hid from it, if only for a little while. Tommy kept sobbing, unable to form words to beg for help. 

The names he wanted to call were on his lips, but all he could feel was blood in his mouth, blood and cuts and the gag they had put in to keep him quiet when the doctors ran out of sedatives. He forced it out with his tongue only to find there had never been a gag in the first place--but--he--

"Eli!" He called out, his throat sore and raw and his lips cracked and bleeding. "Eli, Kate, Cassie--Teddy, Vision--Billy! Please--I--I need--I need help!" 

He said the words he would never say in the waking hours, and they felt foreign on his lips. Tommy never asked for help. Didn't need it. Didn't deserve it. 

His team didn't come. 

But three people stood in front of him now; two men and a woman. He didn't know them, but his soul leapt in exultation, apparently recognizing what his mind could not, and so he didn't mind his team couldn't be there.

The first man was tall and proud, with a bearing that spoke of a heavy burden placed upon him. Yet he walked like a man, and there was no pain in his eyes. He put his hand on Tommy's head, and stroked his hair once, gentle and grandfatherly. Tommy had never had anyone stroke his hair, and even in a dream, he was confused by the sensation. 

The man closed his eyes and mouthed a few words Tommy couldn't hear. Then he disappeared in a flash of silvery metallic light. Tommy missed him already, even though he didn't know who the man was.

The next man looked so much like him that it confused Tommy a little; was he looking at himself? No. He wouldn't do so much stupid junk to his hair.

As if the man could hear his thoughts, he ruffled his hair and pulled it out into little points. Tommy wriggled under his touch, but he was smiling, and as the man picked him up, he realized his legs didn't hurt anymore.

The two of them ran, and Tommy realized, delighted, that he had finally found someone who could keep up with him. It was a wonderful feeling. So they ran for awhile, ran until Tommy felt like quicksilver in the darkness, and finally came back to the woman, who had been waiting for them the whole time.

Tommy's heart leapt in a way it never had before. It was a wonderful feeling. The woman in front of him smiled and held her arms out to him. He fell into them without hesitation, letting her snuggle him close and stroke his hair and kiss his forehead. She was his mother. Not the woman who had looked at him like he was an animal. This was his mother, and she loved him so much that she had made the nightmare go away.

But his mother's love wasn't as strong as the hurting, and Tommy had a lot of hurt to be protected from. 

His mother looked sad, but almost like she was proud of him, as she kissed him twice on each cheek and once on his lips, soft and wanting. Tommy held her tight before she went back to the man who looked so much like him and took his hand.

The two disappeared faster than Tommy's eyes could follow, and the hurting rushed back in a wave of darkness and screaming. Tommy couldn't help but let it overtake him, choking him with memories and phantom agonies from tortures that had lasted a lifetime. 

They came in flashes, like single slices of a knife cutting across his mind, opening gashes in the walls he had built up to keep the memories out.

A flash, and Tommy was four years old, sobbing brokenly and curled up against the wall, his head bleeding from where he had been slammed into the kitchen wall for taking an apple. Another flash, and the memory was gone.

A flash, and Tommy was six years old, being burned with the gas flame by his mother for trying to work the stove to make himself dinner after a week without. Blisters formed on his skin and he tried so hard to pull away and run, but his legs couldn't work fast enough, so she caught him. He was sent to his room and locked in for another week. He never did get dinner. 

Another flash, and that memory was gone. Tommy tried to run from the wave of crushing memories, but the wounds on his legs the hurting people had given him were back, tearing his legs apart until he couldn't run anymore, forced to his knees as he tried to claw his way out of the wave, fingernails breaking and fingertips bleeding as he struggled to break free of the crushing onslaught.

A flash, and Tommy was eight years old, trying to explain to a teacher where all the marks on his skin came from. He said bullies, which didn't explain all of it, but it was enough. When the kids found out, they made it worse. When his parents found out that someone had been asking, they made it worse. Tommy tried to run again, but they caught him, and broke his leg for running. At least the nurse had fixed it, but she didn't believe him when he said his parents had done it. 

Another flash, and the memory was gone. 

A flash, and Tommy was ten years old, and his parents were finally getting divorced, and he thought things might be all right, but he was just shuttled between their houses and the abuse continued. It never stopped. It would never stop. He was alone.

Tommy had no more strength left, broken and hurting, and so he curled up on the dark ground and let the memories choke him. 

A flash, and Tommy was fifteen years old, all of the awkwardness of a youth made up of abuse and starvation; long limbs that didn't seem to want to flesh out, bony fingers and spidery legs, thick shocks of dark brown hair that had never been combed or stroked with love. He was a broken bird, a miserable boy, wracked with pain and a desperate, aching longing to get away.

He was sitting on the sidewalk one day, fiddling with the broken strap of his backpack and letting his bare feet scrape against the pavement as he waited for a person to save him that would never arrive. Each heartbeat in his chest was sluggish, beating against a thin, caved-in chest, his ribcage barely strong enough to hold the desire to get away that was all his heart had to hold onto.

Then, in complete and utter silence, an emerald blur raced towards him, crackling like lightning. Awed, and completely unaware of the danger that it probably posed, Tommy reached out his hand to touch it.

Just in time, his fingers managed to catch against the emerald blur, the quicksilver lightning, and as it raced away, he heard a laugh he had heard once before, in a dream about a better place to be that he could never quite recall.

Tommy's heart slammed itself into his ribcage, beating in and out of time as Tommy gasped, agony wracking his whole body as lightning raced through his veins, crackling underneath his skin with power and strength. As he lifted his trembling head up, he realized the hair falling in his eyes was now a brilliant, snowy white. He touched it with spindly fingers and judged it awesome, in the truest sense of the word.

Lightning was still in his blood, and he suspected it would never leave. He grinned triumphantly, despite the chapped skin of his lips cracking and bleeding as he did. He could run now. He could scorch the earth and sear the sky. And he would.

So Tommy ran. He ran so fast that he felt like the whole world had stopped on the head of a pin around him, and his teeth were bared in ecstasy and the earth was scorched in his wake as the sky was seared above him. 

He found himself standing in front of his school. It ached to look at; this was the place that had hurt him, beat him, never once let him ask for help from anyone, despite the whole world, his peers and parents alike, out to harm him. 

It was in the way of his freedom. If he wanted to get away, he had to get through the school.

And so he ran. And as he ran, he realized the world was literally falling to pieces around him. He was all right with that. He could destroy whatever hurt him and run away from the ashes. That was a good way to live, for now. 

In the ruins of the school, he looked around at his handiwork, and decided it was worth it. He was all right now. Every tether he had to the hurting was gone, broken. He could go wherever he wanted--he could go--

A flash and the memory was gone, replaced by the reminder of what had happened after. He had run, sure, but he had found nowhere to go, and when he had come back to his old home--stupid, stupid, hated himself for being so stupid--he had found that it was a trap now, waiting to snatch him up.

So then he was told he was bad and hurting and evil for what he did, and he was not angry at what they called him, if only because he was too busy being so confused at why they would scold him for protecting himself. Then he realized, as he was signed away into the hurting place, that they didn't want him to protect himself. They wanted him to stay where he was, legs broken, heart hurting, and all hope lost, so they could take whatever they wanted and hurt him until they didn't need him anymore. So he decided that he didn't deserve protection or healing. 

Another flash and the memory was gone.

A flash, and he was in the hurting place. Not even his dreams could go there. Not yet. All there was to know was agony and scalpels and knives and the bleeding aching screaming of rawness and roughness and sadness and a throat scratched and sore from pleading for someone to save him. 

And then when they did, they told him he was bad for fighting back. That made him confused, when he thought about it. In the dream, he decided that it meant they didn't want him to protect himself, either. That made him sad. He didn't know why. He couldn't remember who had cared enough to even try to save him. They probably didn't exist. He would wake up in the hurting place and they would tear him open slow and wide so that he would be pain rather than lightning. 

The wave finally suffocated him, and Tommy knew only darkness.

And then he woke up screaming.

...

There was a gentle hand on his forehead. A cool cloth. The hand felt too big and rough to be the same one, but Tommy had to ask.

"Mommy?" He murmured, his voice hoarse and frightened. "Mommy...?" 

"Ssh." The voice whispered in his ear. It sounded like Eli's, only softer and lower. It was a nice sound. Tommy relaxed a little at the feel of it in his ear. "It is all right. Rest. Family is here to help."

He was confused--he didn't have a family, he didn't have anybody--but the voice was gentle, and he was so tired and achy. So he closed his eyes and let the hand that was big and rough and yet somehow still sweet and loving stroke his hair. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world, he decided, as he fell back asleep.


	5. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaiah is the best. Eli and Tommy are pretty gay. Faith is also the best. I really like the Bradleys, ok?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this hasn't been updated in forever, which is horrible because really, I have the whole thing written, it's just not my number one priority, and updating is a pain. My apologies.  
> Eli/Tommy moments ftw? See, the thing is, Eli is more concerned with helping, Tommy is too disturbed and frightened at the moment to consider what might be misconstrued as flirting/outright homoeroticism. He just wants hugs. Eli is cool and awesome and the best, so he gives them. Hope you like the chapter!

Faith had bolted for his bedroom the second she heard screaming, but Isaiah had the enhanced speed that came with the serum. She didn't know how he had gotten down there so fast, or why—she loved her husband more dearly than life itself, but she knew how broken his mind was, and _Tommy_ —oh, that boy—

Eli was standing in the hallway, and there was another hole in the wall from his fist. Faith sighed. She was probably singehandedly keeping the spackling industry in business. 

" _Granddad locked the door_!" Eli shouted, like there was something she could do about that. "I want in! _I want Tommy!"_ He yelled. "He's _hurting!_ I'm the _leader_ , I have to do something about it! Not granddad—he has _enough_ to take care of, he—"

"Eli, listen," Faith cut him off and took his trembling hands into hers, holding them gently and rubbing her thumbs over his skin. "Sometimes, when you hurt like your granddaddy does, the best thing you can do is help others. It makes your own hurt stop, knowing someone elses' hurt is gone." 

"But he's _mine_!" Eli protested. "He's my _responsibility!_ He's my _teammate!_ He —he's my—my friend, and I—I can't—gran, he's hurting, I heard him—heard him screaming, I want—" 

"Ssh, ssh, ssh..." Faith comforted him, holding him tight and stroking his back as he started to panic, his breathing getting short and high, anxiety making his hands shake. "Let's just knock on the door and ask. _Nicely._ " She emphasized. "I'm not replacing a door because you felt the need to kick it down again."

"Said I was sorry." Eli mumbled, and thank god, he was calming down. Faith kissed the top of his head and hugged him tight. She was as worried as he was, but she understood that she needed to solve this without punching something—another reason she was glad she didn't have the serum running through her veins. The Bradleys didn't need three destructive people ruining the house, that was for sure.

She knocked on the door slowly and called out, "Isaiah?"

No response. She sighed.

"Isaiah, your grandson wants to see the boy," she told him. "Eli feels responsible for him. They're friends. He needs to make sure the boy's all right. Unlock the door so he can come in, all right?" 

Still no response. Eli leaned against the door and closed his eyes, clearly fighting the urge to just punch it down. 

"Granddad, please," he begged. "I need to make sure Tommy's okay. Please. He doesn't want to be alone. It's dark in there. He needs me. Please, granddad. You can stay too, but—I want to be there with him. Please." 

No response. But they heard the sounds of someone getting up and making their way across the room.

After a minute, the lock turned, and the door opened. Eli almost sobbed with relief as his grandfather stood in the doorway, beckoning them both in.

He made his way to the bed in two huge strides, immediately looking Tommy over, his hands on his shoulders, his waist, reaching up to brush his hair away from his sweat-soaked forehead as the other boy slumped against him, Eli gathering Tommy up into his arms as he sat down on the bed. 

"Hurting..." Isaiah said quietly. "Boys like that in the war. Screaming from battles they don't remember they're not fighting anymore." He paused. "Or maybe they still are, in a way. And that's why they scream." He shook his head. "Had to help. Didn't mean to...to..."

"Lock the door, granddad," Eli murmured. "It's fine. I know you didn't. But...I have to take care of Tommy, okay? He's on my team. He's my friend. He's hurting. I have to protect him and keep him safe." He laughed with exhausted relief. "God, I—I thought he was really hurt, I was so _worried_ when I couldn't get to him —Tommy, I—"

"Sorry..." Isaiah apologized. Eli took his grandfather's hand and squeezed it as he grinned up at him.

"It's okay, granddad. You helped him. You did your best, and I'm just glad someone could help him...even if it wasn't me." He sighed. "Thanks a lot. I'm sure he's glad, too..."

"Waking up." Isaiah said simply, pointing to Tommy. True to form, Tommy's eyelids were fluttering, and he tilted his head up, bleary eyes refocusing on Eli's face. He smiled, relieved.

"Hi." He mumbled sleepily. Eli just hugged him tight.

"Don't scare me like that!" He scolded him, feeling bad for snapping but too relieved to worry about anything else but making sure Tommy never, ever, panicked like that again. "Oh, god, Tommy, I thought—I thought you—thought you'd _died_ or something, Jesus Christ, you were screaming—"

"S'kay," Tommy murmured. "Don't matter. I don't matter."

" _Shut the hell up_!" Eli snapped. "If you _ever_ say that _again,_ I —I don't know, but I'll be _really pissed!_ " He yelled. "Tommy, yes you _do_ matter, I never—I _never_ want to hear you say that _again_ —god damn it, I—" 

He just pulled Tommy close, and part of him realized he was losing control, and he hoped that his strength wasn't going to be too much, because right now he wanted--needed--to hold Tommy as tight as he could, until the speedster's heartbeat was hammering against his own.

"But...but I...you...hurting place, I...was in there, and when I got out, you said...couldn't fight back." Tommy mumbled, confused. "Said I was bad. I'm bad, so I don't matter. I...I'm so confused."

"Oh, god," Eli shook his head, the memory of how he had snapped at Tommy after they broke him out looming in his mind. "Tommy, I...I'm sorry. Look, I was being a jackass, okay? I know. I'm sorry. I just—I didn't—none of us—" He sighed. "I'm sorry. You _do_ matter. You're _not_ bad. You're a Young Avenger, right? So shush. You're a hero."

"I can't be a hero," Tommy said, his voice soft and sad with the realization. "I can't protect myself. The hurting people said. If I fight back, I get hurt, because I shouldn't...fight back...and I...I'm so confused. Help." 

"You don't have to protect yourself anymore, Tommy," Eli promised. "You've got a whole team to protect you. So don't worry about it anymore, okay? Just...relax. Just calm down." He stroked Tommy's hair, mimicking his grandfather's actions without even realizing it. "Just calm down. Whatever happened is over now. You can let it be, if you want. Just stay here and let someone else take care of you for once."

Tommy closed his eyes and let Eli hold him without complaint. 

"Feels nice when you stroke my hair," he mumbled sleepily. "Never had anyone do that before tonight."

"First time for everything." Eli told him. "Tommy...what really happened?"

Eli didn't want to know, not really, but he forced himself to listen anyway; after all, he knew he had to at least know a little about what had gone on that would make him scream like that.

"Nightmares," Tommy whispered. "Bad, hurting things. Nightmares about everything. Whole _life_ was a nightmare. I hurt. Eli —"

"Ssh, ssh, sssh..." Eli cut him off before he could start panicking again. "Tommy, ssh. You don't have to talk about it. Tomorrow, okay?" He murmured. "Or the day after. Or a week later. Or a month. Whenever you think you can handle it. Right now, the only thing you should be handling is going back to bed." He admonished him. Tommy wriggled in his grasp and shook his head.

"Hate sleep!" He snapped. "I'm alone when I sleep. Alone in the dark and quiet, and I couldn't hear you, and I was calling—I was calling for you, and the team, and I—I couldn't hear you." Tommy curled a little closer and laid his head on Eli's chest, against his heartbeat. 

"I can hear you now, though," he whispered. "Loud and clear..."

Eli just sighed and laid down on the bed. Tommy didn't really move, just shifted so that he was curled up on his side rather than Eli's lap. 

"Okay," he said. "So clearly we're not going anywhere." 

In response, Tommy rolled over and wrapped his arms tight around Eli's own, their legs winding together, effectively pinning Eli against him. Eli just sighed.

"Gran?" He called out over Tommy's head nuzzled against his chin, trying not to get silvery-white hair in his mouth as he spoke. "I think I'm gonna be stuck here for the night."

"So I see," Faith said, clearly trying not to laugh. "Well, he is your responsibility, Elijah. You said so yourself. Your friend, your responsibility, your teammate...all those lovely things." She patted her grandson on the head, clearly enjoying the current situation as Eli quietly fumed. 

"Isaiah had a therapist awhile back that specialized in PTSD," she murmured. "I'll schedule an appointment." 

"Thank you," Eli said. "Granddad, go with gran." He called out to his grandfather. "I'll take care of Tommy until the morning." He sighed. "You did good, granddad. Thank you." 

Isaiah nodded slowly before reaching out and stroking Tommy's hair again.

"He needed it," Isaiah said simply. "Goodnight. See you in the morning."

"Night..." Tommy mumbled as both Faith and Isaiah left the room, Faith turning the light on before she left. 

The two boys laid there in silence for awhile. Tommy sighed and nuzzled Eli's neck a bit to get his attention.

"Eli?" He asked. "Did you mean it? That I was...you know. All those nice things no one's ever said about me before."

"Yeah," Eli replied, half-asleep, "go to bed, Tommy. M'not going anywhere."

"And you'll still care when I wake up in the morning?" Tommy pleaded. "I'll still be your friend? I'll still matter? You'll protect me?"

"Always," Eli promised. "The whole team is gonna be here for you, Tommy. It'll be all right. Just...just rest." He slurred, unable to keep his eyes from closing as his head fell on the pillow. Tommy let him rest, going to sleep in less than a minute. He just snuggled a little closer under the blanket so he would be able to hear Eli's heartbeat. Then he wouldn't be alone in his dreams. 

Tommy was asleep in a few minutes, and his dreams were a simple sea of endless darkness—but he was not alone. As he ran through the darkness, there was a heartbeat all around him, warm and comforting as he let himself run free to nowhere in particular.


End file.
